EMMETT CULLEN MUST DIE
by ashleycullenblack
Summary: Bella swan was a complete nobody at her school. But that all changes when she moves to the great old town of Forks, Washington were she meets 3 girls that will change her life to get back at the boy that mest up theirs. EXB.. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**EMMETT CULLEN MUST DIE **

**This story is rated _M_ for mature audiences only and mayb future lemons...**

Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I'm a 17 year old born and raised in Phoenix, Arizona. You could basically say I was a nobody an outcast if that's how u want to phrase it. I'm also what u could call a total "klutz" because I can't even walk on a smooth surface without tripping over my feet. This leads me back to being a complete nobody, because I can't even walk in my school hallway without fall on my ass. And in that little incident I get back up very slowly to not fall again and making it worse. They don't notice me because I'm invisible, so invisible it's to the point where people don't even notice it enough to laugh at me for falling, even though I fell right in front of them.

But enough about my boring life, _you're probably not listening anyway_, but this is about what happens at my next destination in the good old town of F…

_! Bella, come on get your lazy butt down here and help me.!_

Ugg… Well that was rude I was about to tell you my story about how I came to be the legend of my new school... but that would be getting ahead of myself now wouldn't it. So I'm going to be nice here and start from the beginning at how everything came to be, but first I have to deal with the little o'l lady down stairs be right back.

…_**10 minutes later**_

.. Hi I'm back sorry about that. I had to help Renee with something. She's the main reason for all of this to happen because if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have moved here. That would sound selfish due to the reasons of her moving and the combination of not keeping a relationship together for more than a month. My mother is what you can call a Nomad, a person that moves from place to place, and a person who can't keep a relationship which you can just call her sad (that's what she calls herself). I mean what can I say, not everybody is lucky in finding their other half.

So due to a lapse in having a stable relationship we move for the third time this year, _damn shame isn't it_. I have not even lived in the neighborhood long enough for people to actually know that someone has been there let alone moved in.

This is a bit of déjà-vu now but instead her I go on the road to a new town, great old Forks, Washington were I here it's absolutely non-sunny everyday and a 100% chance of rain… _B-E-A-UTIFUL_ (sarcastic).

_! Hey Bella I'm sorry I need you again… please!_

There goes pops again… I better go see what he wants. The rest of the story is coming up so don't be mad it gets better… _see ya!_

**Hey guys hope you like my story so far… if you do let me know in your lovely reviews… and I promise this is a BXE tale… so if u want you know the rest keep going… :-D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT**

Well you know how most people are supposed to be all happy and excited about going to a new school well those people are idiots because there isn't anything good about going to a new school in a new town. When I first went to Forks school it wasn't what I would call a lovely first day, but certain parts of it I would call the best moment of my life…I'm getting a little ahead of the race here so how bout you just read my story and it will explain everything.

**Monday 7:09 am **

"Wake_ up Bella...Come on it's your first day of school, you wanna make a good first impression now right._" Renee shouted from behind my door.

The house that we now live in is somewhat like the one before except for the large kitchen, it being 2 floors, and having hot water. My room is down the hall from my mothers. I got my own bathroom and everything (yippee). Renee gave it to me I guess to make me feel better about myself, I don't know why I told her I'm fine, just a little insecurity but its all good.

"Ugg_ no I'll pass. People won't notice me there anyway what's the point_" I moaned. What is the point really all I'm going to be is the same girl I was at my old school… plain, boring, and plain.

"_Well if you get your bony butt up and make an appearance maybe people would talk to you instead of ignore you_" she countered.

I was about to tell her that was impossible due to my previous encounters at my old school but she cut me off…

"… _and maybe if you put a little makeup on and some hills you might even score a date_" she ended.

I huffed and sadly got out of bed to get my non-bony butt into the shower. I wasn't going to have a discussion about why I should not be near a pair of hills because it would just end in her forcing me in a pair that could end in a disaster. I mean I can't even walk straight in flats why does she want me in heels.

Being in the shower helped me calm down a bit. The hot water running over my body helped sooth all the stress and tension I had balled up about today. When I got out I dried my body completely and threw on a pair of faded blue straight-leg jeans, a blue button down shirt and pair of black converses (typical outfit for me). Ten minutes after getting ready I was out the door and into my mother's ford explorer and off to Forks High, _I feel sick._

It was a sunny day... surprising ... maybe I would have a good day after all, _won't bet on it though._

"_So are you nervous about your first day_" Renee asked I guess to get my mind out of the gutter about being an outcast at this school too.

".._Umm, not really_" I lied. She looked at me like she knew I was lying but didn't approach me on it I guess to keep me from being worried even more. The rest of the car ride was in silence, (thank god) which was actually comfortable due to my distress about going to a new school.

Not only five minutes in the car ride and I was already feeling sick like this school was going to be like every other school, popular girls-popular boys, cool boys-cool girls, nerds, custodians and then me the outcast. This day is not going to be good. Before I could ask my mom to pull over I fell upon a sudden wave of darkness, great I fainted… _AGAIN_

Now this dream wasn't like the other nightmares I used to have, this dream was better actually, I was popular in my old school and I had friends. My mother had men begging her to go out with them and I was going out with the star quarterback … now I know I had to be dreaming cause all of a sudden the boy grabbed me into a deep kiss then whispered my name in my ear over and over until it started to get louder and louder…

"!_ Bella! …!Bella!...!Bella! _I hear somebody shouting my name until I open my eyes and notice that it's my mother standing on the side of me with the passenger-side door wide open.

".._Hey mom s-sorry about that I d-don't know what came over me_" I stammered.

Renee scrounged her eyebrows together then huffed. "Bella why do you always let yourself get these anxiety attacks over the littlest things" she said while pulling me up and out of the car. I stared at her like I was about to prove her wrong about the anxiety attack-thing but she quickly put two fingers against my lips to stop me and mumbled a "RELAX" to me. "_Yea right like I could relax"_ I thought. So to make her feel better I hugged her and told her I would be fine with the utmost fake smile on my face, _she knew I was trying_.

So here I finally am standing in front of Forks High, scared shitless, unable to run and hide because Renee immediately jumped in the car and drove off but not without giving me lunch money, another hug, and a thumbs up.

_Great…_

I began my destination towards the school, so far so good looks like a nice place, big building (easy to get lost in and hide), and nice looking students… _damn spoke too soon. _Right in the middle of two cars leaning on a Ford Focus is a blonde-haired boy with pale skin, dark blue denim jeans, white sneakers, and a red and white varsity jacket was tonguing down a black-haired girl with creamy like skin, silver stiletto heels and a black dress that hug her so-called body tight, if you call being bony having a nice body.

".._I guess girls don't eat here either_" I mumbled. The girl could really use a burger or five.

"_..Well if you count eyelids, ears, lips, and head_… he said the last word humorously… _edible, then yea they eat_" he said.

I stared at this handsome figure that walked past me without another word towards what he said. He was _sexy, a live-wire, just beautiful_. Even his outfit was sexy on him, a grey long sleeve shirt cuffed at the elbow that hugged his body just right enough for me to see his muscles. He had on a pair of black jeans that made his ass look just right for the grabbing, (what's going on with me) and a pair of black shoes. I continued to stare at the walking figure until I got to the hair which messed me up because I felt myself moisten a bit down there. His bronze hair was going in all directions that just called for me to run my hands through them a pull… _pull HARD!_

I immediately caught myself from staring at him too much, didn't want to cause any attention to myself on my first day and have people call me the crazed pale girl who stares at boys back-sides.

"_Well at least people will notice me_" I thought

I quickly collected myself of everything and walked through the double doors into Forks High, _my new school and probably not the last_.


End file.
